mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZER0-0
instead of leaving a message on this page, go here Order | Can i get 30 solar power cells for 6 clicks? My MLN is wallydoodle3 [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 12:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) sure. Next time use store discussion page. ZER0-0 see my store 19:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Befriend me and i'll get clickin [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 22:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ok I will do by end of tommorow. Is that good????ZER0-0 see my store 23:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Done [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 00:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) sentZER0-0 see my store 00:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) }} blueblueblueblueSee my storeYo Dude. Visit EK-49 for more details. 19:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) 11:28, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't You advertised your store on my store talk page. Don't do that, please. 12:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, that was your signature. 12:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) haha -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 13:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo Yo what ya sup to? My Store About my store please see it and order it in my store talk you have a question right "What is the item can be order" then i answer now --verrell123Talk 07:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) blueblueblueblueSee my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my sig. See my cafe Hi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction 21:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Your Shop When are going to open your store? See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!!This is my sig.See my cafeHi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction and my 11:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't know.ZER0-0 see my store 11:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh, in the rule of the Main auction stand it says that you need to name the page /auction -- 01:05, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Is what I did ok? ZER0-0 store auction talk 10:19, May 11, 2010 (UTC) you won you won my auction with 11 clicks pleas put them on my sound track mod and tell me when your done sent you a friend request -- 22:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC) oops your all ready my friend and if you want help on your page I can help -- 22:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Ill click tommorrow and what i want on my page, edit anyway you want, but say at the bottom you created it and make sure there is plenty of bright green and bright blue.( I am terrible at code. ) ZER0-0 store auction talk 10:35, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you add http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100514232453/mylegonetwork/images/2/27/Mars_mission_guy.png to your sig instead of File:Mars_mission_guy.png. If you do that when ever you sig it will not say added image-- 23:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) and use in the custom sig box on 22:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Tires! I have 100 tires and 17 solar power cells that I don't need.Do you want them?I want at least 15 clicks for the tires and five for the solar power cells.The clicks go to my Dinosaur Excavation Module.My username is apple1417. 04:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure mjw65 in mln, ZER0-0 store auction talk 22:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Done. New Wiki Hey, I saw your message on SSgt's talk page, and I'm glad that you're fine with the idea. All that you need to do for this is create an account over there with the same username as here, and I'll import all of your pages and edits over to the new wiki. Thanks, 03:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :NVM, you have made an account. Your pages will be imported as soon as possible :) 03:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) mars team first off in a army a commander WAAAAAAYYYYYY out ranks a captain. i would like to be engineer. i know how to do most common and some slightly hard sigs and i also know all common page things and some slighty hard info. i look at other peoples pages to find out stuff. and i was also wondering if you could either raise the salary of every body because 3 clicks isn't going to do much. like : Commander 20cpm engineer 15cm and the troopers 10cm. and you could either give us clicks a month or we could get a pay check" each month (things like barnstars) and then we can combine a lot of those "pay checks" for a lot of clicks. to make it more like a job. ::Hey, I siged because I thought I could help there not because I needed help-- 23:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Help with the page? 23:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Help you with anyone that needs hlep-- 23:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, well that is to sig on if YOU need help. But it's okay. 00:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Jesuslover has already claimed it...sorry, speak with him about it. 01:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) could you pay me for the month for the mars team? 25 clicks? i would like them on my pet turtle or 13 on my ele. earth gallery and 12 on my pet turtle I didn't know. Ok it 's fine you can be it. 17:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Seach Flex217 01:20, June 8, 2010 (UTC) skaterbex can i have 12 nials wich is 3 clicks i haved clicked on your mln page skaterbex(mln name) sure, but order on the talk page next time. 19:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmaniac452 Hiya, do you have either 20 (5c), 40 (10c), 60 (15c), 80 (20c), or 100 (25c) nails? (I will order the largest numbered amount.) Thx :) GuitarMasta099 (talk) 19:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) no i'm all out for now. could you please look at mm11 auction... ... i'm going to sleep.It's late here: 1 am. thank you--FD 23:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ok 23:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC) no mean to brag but i won.... jsslvr was wondering if perhaps the winnings could be split between you and FDH and him, because due to my mistake you lost, but then he lost because I had you win. 03:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Rough Rubies. I would like 3 rough rubies. My username is . That would be 150 apples... right? THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, make that 1 Rough Ruby. BE MY FRIEND!!! I will send the 50 apples. THANK YOU! Sorry for the change. 03:06, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Forget this order. I put it on your store talk. 03:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Apple Center - Order I would like to order the following: *10 Phantom Orchids for 50 apples *15 Loose sparks for 375 apples *15 dino sacales for 225 apples *150 Strawberries for 300 apples For a total of 950 apples. 01:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will send after you befriend mjw65 in mln. 01:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Done, I'm fluffy94 in MLN. 02:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my computer is sown, and I'm useing my iPod touch, but I can't do mln right now I will send in approx 9 hours. 02:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool. No problem, Gives me a bit of time to actually make the apples ;) 02:06, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Never thought of it that way. 02:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Apples sent. 05:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much, }} You deserve that. 02:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Apple Center-Order Hello, I would like 1 honey pie (6 apples), 4 apple pies (16 apples), and 5 strawberries (10 apples). That is 32 apples total. I have already befriended you. Thank you, 02:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll send in 9 hours see awesome 3000 s order. 02:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Also in your Mars Team, just to let you know: *A captain outranks a commander. *A general waaaaaaaaaaaaay outranks a commander. *Would you like me to join? I know lots of basic code and can upload jpg images from other wikis and edit things a lot and am on here all the time- and this would give me some staff experience. I hope this helps. 03:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I'll be asleep when you send me the items, so I'll send you the apples when I wake up tomorrow. It's 10:43 p.m. here. 03:43, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but jsslvr said a cammander waaaay out ranks a captain.sure you can be trooper1. put your name in and upload a picture of a mars mission trooper like the rest of us have. I have sent you the apples, I'm sure you can find a list of ranks in the correct order. Also it says you are a commander, do you mean that's your rank or that you're the leader? I am going to browse for Mars Mission troops. Thanks a lot! 15:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Can I upload the Mars Mission Wiki logo as the image? It has a picture of a trooper. 15:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks a lot for fixing that. I uploaded the only image I could find. Thanks for letting me join! 03:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bot You have to know python, java, or a similar scripting language. 02:31, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok well I don't. 09:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Apple Center-Order 3 gemz and 15 dinoscales please-- 06:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Which gems do you want? 10:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :sapphires please-- 18:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Apple Center-Order Hello, I would like 25 strawberries for 50 apples. You are already my friend. Also you might want to keep track of how many apples you get from your store, like keeping a tally on the Apple Center's page. Thanks, 00:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Awesome3000 reminded me: I have given the clicks to your apprentice module. I have read the message you sent on my talkpage. Thanks! 01:13, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I have advertised the Mars Team on my userpage and talkpage, and various places where I have sigged in Count to 1000 and Sig to 555. 02:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to pay for it yet? 21:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No, mln is stlii down and if youbwant to pay now or later, I can care less 00:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Can I change my order? I actually want 50 strawberries for 100 apples. Thanks! 15:36, June 27, 2010 (UTC) sure I have sent you the apples, Thanks A Lot!!!! 17:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and you might want to update your userpage so it has your new sig. 23:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that's better, and where do you want the clicks for this second folder? Also you need to display it on your page. 15:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Are you planning on getting the apple center approved? 17:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) no you can only have 1 store approved 11:27, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok, I FINISHED THE LEGO Universe CAMPAIGN!!!!!!! And where do you want the clicks for the second folder? 16:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) BOB? SUPER BOB Mars team Am I in? You said I was but I feel clueless... 01:38, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ok, nobody does anything until someone asks. when someone asks for help, we help them, so you just wait for someone to ask for help. 11:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Somebody asked for help and I helped. May I delete the question from the ask here thingy ma' bobber? 19:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) sure 12:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Look above where my previous order is. Please read and answer it!!! And I just got Friendly Felix's Concert Module!!!! But I still need 9 plastic pellets to build it!!! Grrrrrrr...!!! 18:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I want the clicks on the apprentice mod. 11:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, and I finished the LEGO Universe Campaign!!! 16:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I've given you the clicks, thanks so much!!! 16:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT: I heard that Johnater owes you something from an auction that you paid for. I have contacted Joeman200, so on his talkpage, tell him what Johnater owes you. I will get Jesuslover to do the same thing. 17:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) no me and FDH have not finished paying him. on his blog we are updating it. 11:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Did you pay me on June 27th and July 4th? (For the Mars Team). 04:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sig How do you make a sig? I'm kristof1124. First you create a page called User:kristof1124/sig. Then you can put what you want there.And in your preferences check custom sig, and put .For ideas to put on your sig page, you can look at the code for my sig at my sig page, here.please do not change my sig, and if you want to copy my sig, please change the picture, and the colors, and the words. 13:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I'll copy it and change the picture, and the colors, and the words. It's not working!!!!!!!!!!! } |} mars team badges.... i think we should make mars team badges where we can let people know that we are on it and we can put it on our page and stuff. kind of like this: and we could edit this one for every one who is a part of the mars team. but it isn't a barnstar.you put it at that top of your page so everyone can see it. check out my page. ok, sounds good, will you make them? I will pay you 10 clicks if you do 22:42, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Bobo's badge needs 1 star, mine needs one star, and Jsslvr's needs one star. 00:27, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Mine needs one star, and Bobo590's needs one star. 15:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Does everyone's badge have the right amount of stars? 16:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I would assume that it started out: ZER0-0=3 stars Joeman200, Flex217, and jesuslover=2 stars Awesome3000, Bobo590, and me=1 star If so, each badge has the right amount of stars. 16:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) pay me... i helped kristof1124 wit a sig pleases pay me 5 clicks on my elemental modules.-jsslvR 20:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I have helped kristof1124 with a sig, barnstar, links, and code. 4 clicks on Gated Garden please. If without seal then click anywhere. 19:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll click tommorow. 02:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and check out The Mars Team Talkpage, Awesome3000 wants to join. 03:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Help? I helped Secretam with MANY things. May I have the 3 clicks on my pet golem module? 00:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure I'll click tommorow. 02:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Badge hand out! zer0-0 User:ZER0-0/Mars team/badge4 joeman User:ZER0-0/Mars team/badge5 A3k User:ZER0-0/Mars team/badge6 some people already have ther's. so do not worry if yours is not here. ZER0-0, is the mars team just a help team, or is it also about aking the wiki a better place? Me and Bob reverted edits made by an unregistered spammer- and most of his edits had cussing. Would that count as making the wiki a better place? If so, me and Bob's badges need another star. (P.S- we have contacted admins and asked them to block this user.) 18:48, July 12, 2010 (UTC) And just to let you know, the only reason I've deleted you in MLN is because I'm working on rank 5. You're of course still on my MLN Wiki friendlist (on my page). I just wanted to let you know, because I deleted Flex217 off my friendlist and he blocked me for 3 days from LEGO Atlantis Wiki. Of course I know you wouldn't overreact like Flex. 19:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) How about you give out the stars, and making the wiki a better place is good for a star, and I changed the clicks system. 21:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Why do I have two stars? 00:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Look at the section called mars team badges. I have a list of how many badges each person started out with. 00:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it??? 00:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Each user gets a star for helping someone; you helped Kristof1124 with his sig. 03:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I've delinked the badge links at the top it is now in User:ZER0-0/Mars_team/badge 04:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC)